


Autumn

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: A little bit of fall time fluffy billdip for ya'll





	Autumn

Leaves the color of sunset danced on the chilly September air, the warm scent of pumpkin pie wafted on the breeze, curling around two lone bodies splayed out over the bed of leaves on the ground. Steam curled up from their lips as they breathed into the air of late afternoon, the sun's setting rays drifted through the trees of Gravity Falls, warming the chilled skin of Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines. A head full of brown curls turned to meet Amber and Blue mismatched eyes, both wearing matching smiles, Bill reached out and curled his hand with Dipper’s who intertwined their fingers. A yellow leaf drifted from a branch high above, landing on Bill’s forehead, Dipper huffed out a laugh “you look good in yellow” they locked eyes and the brunettes cheeks seemed to become a deeper red “no! I mean-!” The taller breaks into loud guffaws while the other stutters before he wipes away an imaginary tear “oh jeez, pinetree” the brunette just huffed and turned his face back to the sky as the blonde pulled the leaf away, observing it quietly before holding up next to Dipper’s face “well, whatdya know, you look pretty good in yellow too.” He turns back to the demon and they share a soft smile, as the fading light of late afternoon filters through the leaves, both are pretty sure there's no place they’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the fall mood and decided it was time for a break beween all the dark fics and the one smut fic i wrote but HEY! I hope you enjoyed my terrible attempt at writing fluff


End file.
